vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fate/Grand Order
For detailed information about this series, visit the Fate/Grand Order Wikia. Summary |-|Part 1= |-|Part 1.5= |-|Part 2= The Chaldea Security Organization is a secret agency dedicated to the protection of humanity's future. To do so, it destroys the Singularities that disrupt the flow of time and the natural course of human history. After a sudden bombing attack that leaves its facilities crippled, Chaldea sends a lone Master and the many Servants they've summoned to capture the Holy Grails responsible for the Singularities that threaten the course of history on Earth. This is the Grand Order - the greatest Holy Grail War, with the fate of all humanity and history itself at stake. Originally, there are seven Singularities and numerous Sub-Singularities, but even after the destruction of the seven and the defeat of their mastermind, more continue to appear. Power of the Verse Fate/Grand Order is almost assuredly the strongest installment in the Fate franchise, possessing a massive portion of all of Fate's Servants, with nearly all of those who appeared in Fate/stay night, Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/Zero, and Fate/Extra appearing in the game in some form or another. This includes top-tier Servants such as Gilgamesh, Enkidu, BB, Ozymandias, and many others. On top of possessing most of the hax of other Fate installments, it introduces a number of new Servants with new haxed abilities. Notable amongst these are the Grand Servants, "Solomon", the foundation of modern magecraft, who can see the past and future as well as incinerate the surface of Earth across all of time, and King Hassan, who has the potential to terminate the life of any being he cuts. In addition, Divine Spirits, who possess powers on the level of world construction, also appear, such as Quetzalcoatl, who can vaporize enemies with heat and solar winds, and is invulnerable to those of Good alignment. Other powerful beings include the Beasts, such as Tiamat, who does not possess a concept of death, and exists in a world of imaginary numbers and has Authority over all life on Earth, and Cath Palug who possesses the ability to exceed the strength of his opponent and enact a miracle beyond the scope of True Magic. Multiple characters that exist in this verse are 2-A, such as Solomon, Goetia, Tiamat, Kama, and Arjuna Alter. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Promestein * Reppuzan * TheJ-ManRequiem * Sage God Slayer * Shiro Einzbern * Iapitus The Impaler * Veloxt1r0kore * Omahariptic * Solacis * Homu Sweet Homu * DemonGodMitchAubin * RegisNex1232 * Solacis * Dargoo Faust * John985 * Jordanbairdcreaturemaster97 * AguilaR101 * EmperorRorepme * DestinyDude0 * ShiroyahaGinSan * Sheogorath3 Opponents * Mariogoods * Sir Ovens * I'm blue daba dee daba die * The God Of Procrastination Neutral Characters Non-Servants and Chaldea Staff |-|Non-Servants= Ritsuka_Cropped.png|'Ritsuka Fujimaru'|link=Ritsuka Fujimaru Roman_Cropped.png|'Doctor Roman'|link=Caster (Solomon) Flauros_Cropped.png|'Lev Lainur Flauros'|link=Goetia |-|Shielder= Mash FGO4.png|'Mash Kyrielight'|link=Shielder Knight Classes |-|Saber= Proto Saber FGO4.png|'Arthur Pendragon'|link=Saber (Fate/Prototype) Saber FGO.jpg|'Artoria Pendragon'|link=Saber (Fate/stay night) Alter FGO4.jpg|'Artoria Pendragon Alter'|link=Saber Alter Arturia Lily FGO4.png|'Artoria Pendragon Lily'|link=Saber Lily Astolfo_Saber_FGO4.png|'Astolfo'|link=Saber (Astolfo) Altera FGO4.png|'Attila'|link=Saber (Attila) Bedivere FGO4.png|'Bedivere'|link=Saber (Bedivere) Benienma_FGO4.png|'Beni-enma'|link=Saber (Beni-enma) Chevalier FGO4.png|'Le Chevalier d'Eon'|link=Saber (Chevalier d'Eon) S_Diarmuid_FGO4.jpg|'Diarmuid Ua Duibhne'|link=Saber (Diarmuid Ua Duibhne) Eli_Brave_FGO4.png|'Elizabeth Báthory Brave'|link=Saber (Elizabeth Báthory Brave) Fergus FGO4.png|'Fergus mac Róich'|link=Saber (Fergus mac Róich) S_Fran_FGO4.png|'Frankenstein's Monster'|link=Saber (Frankenstein's Monster) SaberGOCaesarstage4.png|'Gaius Julius Caesar'|link=Saber (Caesar) Prince_Of_Lanling_FGO4.jpg|'Gao Changgong'|link=Saber (Gao Changgong) Gawain FGO4.png|'Gawain'|link=Saber (Gawain) S Gilles FGO4.png|'Gilles de Rais'|link=Saber (Gilles de Rais) Jason_FGO4.png|'Jason'|link=Saber (Jason) Summer_Hokusai_FGO4.png|'Katsushika Hokusai'|link=Saber (Katsushika Hokusai) Lakshmibai_FGO4.png|'Lakshmibai'|link=Saber (Lakshmibai) S Lancelot FGO4.png|'Lancelot'|link=Saber (Lancelot) Medb_(Summer)_FGO4.jpg|'Medb'|link=Saber (Medb) Musashi FGO4.png|'Miyamoto Musashi'|link=Saber (Miyamoto Musashi) Mordred FGO4.png|'Mordred'|link=Saber of Red (Mordred) Saber Yagyu FGO4.jpg|'Munenori Yagyū'|link=Saber (Munenori Yagyū) Nero FGO4.png|'Nero Claudius'|link=Playable Saber (Nero) Nero_Bride_FGO4.png|'Nero Claudius Bride'|link=Saber (Nero Bride) Okita FGO4.png|'Okita Souji'|link=Saber (Okita Souji) Rama FGO4.png|'Rama'|link=Saber (Rama) Void Shiki FGO4.png|'Shiki Ryougi'|link=Saber (Shiki Ryougi) Siegfried FGO4.png|'Siegfried'|link=Saber of Black (Siegfried) Sigurd_FGO4.png|'Sigurd'|link=Saber (Sigurd) Suzuka Gozen FGO4.png|'Suzuka Gozen'|link=Saber (Suzuka Gozen) |-|Lancer= Lancer Arturia FGO4.png|'Artoria Pendragon'|link=Lancer (Artoria) Lancer Alter FGO4.png|'Artoria Pendragon Alter'|link=Lancer (Artoria Alter) BradamanteFGO4.png|'Bradamante'|link=Lancer (Bradamante) Brynhildr FGO4.png|'Brynhildr'|link=Lancer (Brynhildr) Cu FGO4.png|'Cú Chulainn'|link=Lancer (Fate/stay night) Cu Proto FGO4.png|'Cú Chulainn Proto'|link=Lancer (Fate/Prototype) Diarmuid FGO4.png|'Diarmuid Ua Duibhne'|link=Lancer (Fate/Zero) Elizabeth FGO4.jpg|'Elizabeth Báthory'|link=Lancer (Fate/Extra CCC) Enkidu FGO4.png|'Enkidu'|link=Enkidu (Fate) Ereshkigal FGO4.png|'Ereshkigal'|link=Lancer (Ereshkigal) Fionn FGO4.png|'Fionn mac Cumhaill'|link=Lancer (Fionn mac Cumhaill) Gareth_FGO4.png|'Gareth'|link=Lancer (Gareth) Lancer Hector.png|'Hector'|link=Lancer (Hector) Inshun FGO4.PNG|'Hōzōin Inshun'|link=Lancer (Hōzōin Inshun) Ibaraki_(Summer)_FGO4.jpg|'Ibaraki-douji'|link=Lancer (Ibaraki-douji) Jaguar Man FGO4.png|'Jaguar Man'|link=Lancer (Jaguar Man) Jalter Lily FGO4.jpg|'Jeanne Alter Lily'|link=Lancer (Jeanne Alter Lily) Karna FGO4.png|'Karna'|link=Lancer of Red (Karna) L Kiyohime FGO4.png|'Kiyohime'|link=Lancer (Kiyohime) Leonidas FGO4.png|'Leonidas'|link=Lancer (Leonidas) Li Shuwen FGO4.png|'Li Shuwen'|link=Lancer (Li Shuwen) Lancer Medusa FGO4.png|'Medusa'|link=Lancer (Medusa) Summer_Meltlilith_FGO4.png|'Meltlilith'|link=Lancer (Meltlilith) L Yorimitsu FGO4.png|'Minamoto no Yorimitsu'|link=Lancer (Minamoto no Yorimitsu) Benkei FGO4.png|'Musashibou Benkei'|link=Lancer (Musashibou Benkei) Nagao_Kagetora_FGO4.jpg|'Nagao Kagetora'|link=Lancer (Nagao Kagetora) Nehza_FGO4.png|'Nezha'|link=Lancer (Nezha) Parvati FGO4.png|'Parvati'|link=Lancer (Parvati) Qin_Liangyu_FGO4.jpg|'Qin Liangyu'|link=Lancer (Qin Liangyu) Romulus FGO4.png|'Romulus'|link=Lancer (Romulus) Scathach FGO4.png|'Scáthach'|link=Lancer (Scáthach) L_Tamamo_FGO4.png|'Tamamo-no-Mae'|link=Lancer (Tamamo-no-Mae) Valkyrie_FGO4.png|'Valkyrie'|link=Lancer (Valkyrie) Extra Vlad FGO4.png|'Vlad III'|link=Lancer (Fate/Extra) |-|Archer= A_Anne_and_Mary_FGO4.png|'Anne Bonny and Mary Read'|link=Archer (Anne Bonny and Mary Read) Arash FGO4.png|'Arash'|link=Archer (Arash) Arjuna FGO4.png|'Arjuna'|link=Archer (Arjuna) A_Arturia_FGO4.png|'Artoria Pendragon'|link=Archer (Artoria) Ashwatthama_FGO4.png|'Aśvatthāmā'|link=Archer (Aśvatthāmā) Atalanta FGO4.png|'Atalanta'|link=Archer of Red (Atalanta) Santa_Altera_FGO4.png|'Attila the San(ta)'|link=Archer (Attila) ArcherBillyStage4.png|'Billy the Kid'|link=Archer (Billy the Kid) Calamity_Jane_FGO4.png|'Calamity Jane'|link=Archer (Calamity Jane) ChildGilFullPower.png|'Child-Gil'|link=Child-Gil Chiron FGO4.png|'Chiron'|link=Archer of Black (Chiron) Kuro FGO.png|'Chloe von Einzbern'|link=Chloe von Einzbern David FGO4.png|'David'|link=Archer (David) EMIYA FGO4.png|'EMIYA'|link=Archer (Fate/stay night) Emiya Alter FGO4.jpg|'EMIYA Alter'|link=Archer (EMIYA Alter) Euryale FGO4.png|'Euryale'|link=Archer (Euryale) Nightingale_Santa_FGO4.png|'Florence Nightingale'|link=Archer (Florence Nightingale) Fujino FGO4.png|'Fujino Asagami'|link=Archer (Fujino Asagami) Gilgamesh FGO4.png|'Gilgamesh'|link=Gilgamesh (Fate Series) A_Helena_FGO4.png|'Helena Blavatsky'|link=Archer (Helena Blavatsky) Ishtar FGO4.png|'Ishtar'|link=Archer (Ishtar) Moriarty FGO4.png|'James Moriarty'|link=Archer (James Moriarty) Jeanne_(Summer)_FGO4.jpg|'Jeanne d'Arc'|link=Archer (Jeanne d'Arc) Napoleon_FGO4.jpg|'Napoleon Bonaparte'|link=Archer (Napoleon) Tesla FGO4.png|'Nikola Tesla'|link=Archer (Nikola Tesla) DemonArcherGOStage4.png|'Nobunaga Oda'|link=Archer (Nobunaga Oda) Artemis FGO4.png|'Orion'|link=Archer (Orion) Summer_Neethime_FGO4.png|'Osakabe-hime'|link=Archer (Osakabe-hime) Paris_FGO4.png|'Paris'|link=Archer (Paris) Robin Hood FGO4.png|'Robin Hood'|link=Archer (Fate/Extra) Sei_Shōnagon4.png|Sei Shonagon|link=Archer (Sei Shonagon) Super_Orion_FGO4.png|'Super Orion'|link=Archer (Super Orion) Touta FGO4.png|'Tawara Touta'|link=Archer (Tawara Touta) Gozen FGO4.png|'Tomoe Gozen'|link=Archer (Tomoe Gozen) Tristan FGO4.png|'Tristan'|link=Archer (Tristan) William_Tell_FGO4.png|'William Tell'|link=Archer (William Tell) Cavalry Classes |-|Rider= Achilles FGO4.png|'Achilles'|link=Rider of Red (Achilles) Alexander FGO4.png|'Alexander'|link=Rider (Alexander) Anne_and_Mary_FGO4.png|'Anne Bonny and Mary Read'|link=Rider (Anne Bonny and Mary Read) R_Arturia_Alter_FGO4.png|'Artoria Pendragon Alter'|link=Rider (Artoria Alter) Santa_Arturia_FGO4.png|'Artoria Pendragon Santa Alter'|link=Rider (Artoria Santa Alter) Astolfo FGO4.png|'Astolfo'|link=Rider of Black (Astolfo) Bartholomew_FGO4.png|'Bartholomew Roberts'|link=Rider (Bartholomew Roberts) Rider Boudica.png|'Boudica'|link=Rider (Boudica) Summer_Carmilla_FGO4.png|'Carmilla'|link=Rider (Carmilla) Columbus FGO4.png|'Christopher Columbus'|link=Rider (Christopher Columbus) Teach FGO4.png|'Edward Teach'|link=Rider (Edward Teach) Europa_FGO4.png|'Europa'|link=Rider (Europa) Drake FGO4.png|'Francis Drake'|link=Rider (Fate/Extra) R_Ishtar_FGO4.png|'Ishtar'|link=Rider (Ishtar) Iskandar FGO4.png|'Iskandar'|link=Rider (Fate/Zero) Ivan FGO4.png|'Ivan the Terrible'|link=Rider (Ivan the Terrible) Da_Vinci_Lily_FGO4.png|'Leonardo da Vinci'|link=Rider (Leonardo da Vinci) Mandricardo_FGO4.png|'Mandricardo'|link=Rider (Mandricardo) Marie FGO4.png|'Marie Antoinette'|link=Rider (Marie Antoinette) Medb FGO4.png|'Medb'|link=Rider (Medb) Medusa FGO4.png|'Medusa'|link=Rider (Fate/stay night) R_Mordred_FGO4.png|'Mordred'|link=Rider (Mordred) Quetzalcoatl FGO4.png|'Quetzalcoatl'|link=Rider (Quetzalcoatl) Ozymandias FGO4.png|'Ramesses II'|link=Rider (Ozymandias) Red Hare FGO4.png|'Red Hare'|link=Rider (Red Hare) Saint George FGO4.png|'Saint George'|link=Rider (Saint George) Martha FGO4.png|'Saint Martha'|link=Rider (Saint Martha) Ryoma FGO4.png|'Sakamoto Ryouma'|link=Rider (Sakamoto Ryouma) Rider Kintoki FGO4.png|'Sakata Kintoki'|link=Rider (Sakata Kintoki) Sima_Yi_FGO4.jpg|'Sima Yi'|link=Rider (Sima Yi) Ushiwakamaru FGO4.png|'Ushiwakamaru'|link=Rider (Ushiwakamaru) |-|Caster= Anastasia FGO4.png|'Anastasia'|link=Caster (Anastasia) Asclepius_FGO4.png|'Asclepius'|link=Caster (Asclepius) Avicebron FGO4.png|'Avicebron'|link=Caster of Black (Avicebron) Caster Charles.jpg|'Charles Babbage'|link=Caster (Charles Babbage) Chen_Gong_FGO4.png|'Chen Gong'|link=Caster (Chen Gong) Circe FGO4.png|'Circe'|link=Caster (Circe) Caster Cu FGO4.png|'Cú Chulainn'|link=Caster (Cú Chulainn) Caster_Liz_FGO4.png|'Elizabeth Báthory'|link=Caster (Elizabeth Báthory) Geronimo FGO4.png|'Geronimo'|link=Caster (Geronimo) Casgil FGO4.png|'Gilgamesh'|link=Caster (Gilgamesh) Gilles FGO4.png|'Gilles de Rais'|link=Caster (Fate/Zero) Andersen FGO4.png|'Hans Christian Andersen'|link=Caster (Fate/Extra CCC) Blavatsky FGO4.png|'Helena Blavatsky'|link=Caster (Helena Blavatsky) Illya FGO.png|'Illyasviel von Einzbern'|link=Illyasviel von Einzbern (Fate/Kaleid) Irisviel FGO4.png|'Irisviel von Einzbern'|link=Caster (Irisviel) Da Vinci FGO4.png|'Leonardo da Vinci'|link=Caster (Leonardo da Vinci) C_Marie_FGO4.png|'Marie Antoinette'|link=Caster (Marie Antoinette) Medea FGO4.png|'Medea'|link=Caster (Fate/stay night) MedeaLily FGO4.png|'Medea Lily'|link=Caster (Medea Lily) Mephistopheles FGO4.png|'Mephistopheles'|link=Caster (Mephistopheles) Merlin FGO4.png|'Merlin'|link=Caster (Merlin) Miyu_Edelfelt_FGO4.png|'Miyu Edelfelt'|link=Caster (Miyu Edelfelt) Mozart FGO4.png|'Mozart'|link=Caster (Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart) Murasaki_Shikibu_FGO4.png|'Murasaki Shikibu'|link=Caster (Murasaki Shikibu) C_Nero_FGO4.png|'Nero Claudius Caesar'|link=Caster (Nero) Nitocris FGO4.png|'Nitocris'|link=Caster (Nitocris) Nursery Rhyme FGO4.png|'Nursery Rhyme'|link=Caster (Fate/Extra) Paracelsus FGO4.png|'Paracelsus'|link=Caster (Paracelsus) Queen_of_Sheba_FGO4.png|'Queen of Sheba'|link=Caster (Queen of Sheba) ScathachSkadi_FGO4.png|'Scáthach-Skadi'|link=Caster (Scáthach-Skadi) Scheherazade FGO4.png|'Scheherazade '|link=Caster (Scheherazade) Caster_Shuten_FGO4.png|'Shuten-douji'|link=Caster (Shuten-douji) Sieg_FGO4.png|'Sieg'|link=Caster (Sieg) Solomon FGO.png|'Solomon'|link=Caster (Solomon) Tamamo FGO4.png|'Tamamo-no-Mae'|link=Playable Caster (Tamamo-no-Mae) Edison FGO4.png|'Thomas Edison'|link=Caster (Thomas Edison) Shakespeare FGO4.png|'William Shakespeare'|link=Caster of Red (Shakespeare) CasterXuanStage4.jpg|'Xuanzang Sanzang'|link=Caster (Xuanzang) Zhuge Liang FGO4.jpg|'Zhuge Liang'|link=Caster (Zhuge Liang) |-|Assassin= Carmilla FGO4.png|'Carmilla'|link=Assassin (Carmilla) Sanson FGO4.png|'Charles-Henri Sanson'|link=Assassin (Charles-Henri Sanson) Charlotte_Corday.png|'Charlotte Corday'|link=Assassin (Charlotte Corday) Cleopatra FGO4.png|'Cleopatra'|link=Assassin (Cleopatra) Jekyll FGO4.png|'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'|link=Assassin (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) K EMIYA FGO4.png|'EMIYA'|link=Assassin (EMIYA) Fuma Kotaro FGO4.png|'Fuma Kotaro'|link=Assassin (Fuma Kotaro) Gray_FGO4.png|'Gray'|link=Assassin (Gray) Serenity.png|'Hassan of Serenity'|link=Assassin (Hassan of Serenity) Cursed Arm FGO4.png|'Hassan of the Cursed Arm'|link=True Assassin Hundred FGO4.png|'The Hundred-Faced Hassan'|link=Assassin (Fate/Zero) Jack FGO.png|'Jack the Ripper'|link=Assassin of Black (Jack the Ripper) Jing Ke FGO4.png|'Jing Ke'|link=Assassin (Jing Ke) Kama_FGO4.jpg|'Kama'|link=Kama (Fate Series) Danzou FGO4.png|'Katō Danzō'|link=Assassin (Katou Danzou) King Hassan FGO4.png|'King Hassan'|link=King Hassan Old_Li_Shuwen_FGO4.png|'Li Shuwen'|link=Assassin (Fate/Extra) Mata Hari FGO4.png|'Mata Hari'|link=Assassin (Mata Hari) Chiyome FGO4.png|'Mochizuki Chiyome'|link=Assassin (Mochizuki Chiyome) MHX FGO4.png|'Mysterious Heroine X'|link=Assassin (MHX) A_Nitocris_FGO4.png|'Nitocris'|link=Assassin (Nitocris) Izou FGO4.png|'Okada Izō'|link=Assassin (Okada Izō) Summer_Okita_FGO4.png|'Okita Souji'|link=Assassin (Okita Souji) Osakabehime FGO4.png|'Osakabehime'|link=Assassin (Osakabehime) Phantom FGO4.png|'Phantom of the Opera'|link=Assassin (Phantom of the Opera) Sasaki FGO4.png|'Sasaki Kojirou'|link=Assassin (Fate/stay night) A_Scathach_FGO4.png|'Scáthach'|link=Assassin (Scáthach) Semiramis FGO4.png|'Semiramis'|link=Assassin of Red (Semiramis) ShikiFGOassassin4.png|'Shiki Ryougi'|link=Assassin (Shiki Ryougi) Shuten FGO4.png|'Shuten-douji'|link=Assassin (Shuten-douji) Stheno FGO4.png|'Stheno'|link=Assassin (Stheno) Ushiwakamaru_(Summer)_FGO4.jpg|'Ushiwakamaru'|link=Assassin (Ushiwakamaru) Wu Zetian FGO4.png|'Wu Zetian'|link=Assassin (Wu Zetian) Yan Qing FGO4.png|'Yan Qing'|link=Assassin (Yan Qing) Yu Miaoyi FGO4.png|'Yu Miaoyi'|link=Assassin (Yu Miaoyi) |-|Berserker= Arjuna_Alter_FGO4.png|'Arjuna Alter'|link=Berserker (Arjuna Alter) BerserkerAsteriosGOStage4.png|'Asterios'|link=Berserker (Asterios) Atalanta Alter FGO4.png|'Atalanta Alter'|link=Archer of Red (Atalanta) Beowulf1.png|'Beowulf'|link=Berserker (Beowulf) Caligula FGO4.png|'Caligula'|link=Berserker (Caligula) Chacha FGO4.png|'Chacha'|link=Berserker (Chacha) Cu Alter FGO4.png|'Cú Chulainn Alter'|link=Berserker (Cú Alter) Darius III FGO4.png|'Darius III'|link=Berserker (Darius III) Jekyll FGO4.png|'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'|link=Assassin (Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) Bloodaxe FGO4.png|'Eric Bloodaxe'|link=Berserker (Eric Bloodaxe) Nightingale FGO4.png|'Florence Nightingale'|link=Berserker (Florence Nightingale) Frankenstein FGO4.png|'Frankenstein's Monster'|link=Berserker of Black (Frankenstein's Monster) Ascended Berserker.png|'Heracles'|link=Berserker (Fate/stay night) Hijikata FGO4.png|'Hijikata Toshizou'|link=Berserker (Hijikata Toshizou) Ibaraki1.png|'Ibaraki-douji'|link=Berserker (Ibaraki-douji) Jeanne_Alter_(Summer)_FGO4.jpg|'Jeanne Alter'|link=Berserker (Jeanne Alter) Kiyohime FGO4.png|'Kiyohime'|link=Berserker (Kiyohime) Lancelot FGO4.png|'Lancelot'|link=Berserker (Fate/Zero) Lu Bu FGO4.png|'Lü Bu'|link=Berserker (Fate/Extra) Yorimitsu FGO4.png|'Minamoto no Yorimitsu'|link=Berserker (Minamoto no Yorimitsu) Summer_Musashi_FGO4.png|'Miyamoto Musashi'|link=Berserker (Miyamoto Musashi) Mori_Nagayoshi_FGO4.png|'Mori Nagayoshi'|link=Berserker (Mori Nagayoshi) MHX Alter FGO4.png|'Mysterious Heroine X Alter'|link=Berserker (MHX Alter) B_Oda_FGO4.png|'Oda Nobunaga'|link=Berserker (Nobunaga Oda) Bunyan FGO4.png|'Paul Bunyan'|link=Berserker (Paul Bunyan) Penthesilea FGO4.png|'Penthesilea'|link=Berserker (Penthesilea) Kintarou FGO4.png|'Sakata Kintoki'|link=Berserker (Sakata Kintoki) Salome_FGO4.png|'Salome'|link=Berserker (Salome) Spartacus FGO4.png|'Spartacus'|link=Berserker of Red (Spartacus) Tamamo Cat FGO4.png|'Tamamo Cat'|link=Berserker (Tamamo Cat) Vlad FGO4.png|'Vlad III'|link=Berserker (Vlad III) Xiang_Yu_FGO4.jpg|'Xiang Yu'|link=Berserker (Xiang Yu) Extra Classes |-|Avenger= Angra Mainyu FGO4.png|'Angra Mainyu'|link=Avenger (Angra Mainyu) Salieri FGO4.png|'Antonio Salieri'|link=Avenger (Antonio Salieri) Demon_King_Nobunaga_FGO4.jpg|'Demon King Nobunaga'|link= Avenger (Demon King Nobunaga) T31.png|'Edmond Dantès'|link=Avenger (Edmond Dantès) Gorgon FGO4.png|'Gorgon'|link=Avenger (Gorgon) Hessian Lobo FGO4.png|'Hessian Lobo'|link=Avenger (Hessian Lobo) Jeanne Alter FGO4.png|'Jeanne Alter'|link=Avenger (Jeanne Alter) Shirou Kotomine FGO4.png|'Amakusa Shirou'|link=Shirou Kotomine Space_Ishtar_FGO4.png|'Space Ishtar'|link=Avenger (Space Ishtar) |-|Ruler= Shirou Kotomine FGO4.png|'Amakusa Shirou'|link=Shirou Kotomine Ruler_Artoria_FGO4.png|'Artoria Pendragon'|link=Ruler (Artoria) Astraea_FGO4.jpg|'Astraea'|link=Ruler (Astraea) Jeanne FGO4.png|'Jeanne d'Arc'|link=Ruler (Fate/Apocrypha) Qin Shi Huang FGO4.png|'Qin Shi Huang'|link=Ruler (Qin Shi Huang) QuetzalcoatlSambaFGO4.png|'Quetzalcoatl'|link=Ruler (Quetzalcoatl) R_Martha_FGO4.png|'Saint Martha'|link=Ruler (Saint Martha) Sherlock FGO4.png|'Sherlock Holmes'|link=Ruler (Sherlock Holmes) |-|Alter Ego= Kiara FGO4.png|'Kiara Sessyoin'|link=Alter Ego (Kiara Sessyoin) Kingprotea_FGO4.jpg|'Kingprotea'|link=Kingprotea Mecha Eli FGO4.png|'Mecha Eli-chan'|link=Alter Ego (Mecha Eli-chan) Mecha Eli Mk2 FGO4.png|'Mecha Eli-chan MkII'|link=Alter Ego (Mecha Eli-chan MkII) Meltlilith FGO4.png|'Meltlilith'|link=Meltlilith Okita Alter FGO4.png|'Okita Souji Alter'|link=Alter Ego (Okita Alter) Passionlip FGO4.png|'Passionlip'|link=Passionlip Sitonai_FGO4.jpg|'Sitonai'|link= Alter Ego (Sitonai) |-|Moon Cancer= BB FGO4.png|'BB'|link=BB (Fate/Grand Order) BB_(Summer)_FGO4.jpg|'Summer BB'|link=Summer BB (Fate/Grand Order) Ganesha_FGO4.png|'Ganesha'|link=Moon Cancer (Ganesha) |-|Foreigner= FGO_Abigail_Williams_Stage_4.png|'Abigail Williams'|link=Foreigner (Abigail Williams) FGO_Katsushika_Hokusai_Stage_4.png|'Katsushika Hokusai'|link=Foreigner (Katsushika Hokusai) MHXX_FGO4.jpg|'Mysterious Heroine XX'|link=Foreinger (MHXX) Yang_Guifei_FGO4.png|'Yang Guifei'|link=Foreinger (Yang Guifei) |-|Beast= Goetia FGO.png|'Goetia'|link=Goetia Tiamat FGO.png|'Tiamat'|link=Tiamat (Fate/Grand Order) Beast3Rart.png|'Kiara Sessyoin'|link=Kiara Sessyoin Kama-Mara_FGO.png|'Kama/Mara'|link=Kama (Fate Series) Category:Fate Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Anime Category:Nasuverse